Love Watching You Walk Away
by APIII
Summary: A free friendship flash fiction prompt between Yang Xiao Long and Coco Adel requested by RWBY Amino user Padparadacha.


**Love Watching You Walk Away**

**AN: A free friendship flashfiction prompt between Yang Xiao Long and Coco Adel requested by RWBY Amino user Padparadacha. Like what you see or another story I wrote in particular? I'm taking commissions and Kofi Donations and can continue them! Pm me for all discussions! Kofi Link, just delete the spaces! ****Ko - fi apiii 3117 **

* * *

Yang sighed as she leaned back into the familiar but not quite comfortable food court plastic seat, taking an obnoxiously loud sip of the mostly empty soda in her hand. Her feet were perched on one of the few tables that had survived not only the breach but the Grimm that slipped by, and the absolute mob of people who trampled everything in their panicked fleeing, and she was leaning back to the utter precipice of knocking herself over with practiced ease.

"Don't you think it's a bit messed up, shopping at the malls just trying to sell what's left of their stock at any price because we technically didn't do a good enough job as Huntresses?" Yang asked casually, eyeing what had to be the twelfth bag of clothes Coco brought back to their dinky little table.

"What? I don't know about _you, _but I sure as hell earned my keep yesterday. Besides, if I'm not buying it, someone else will. Plus we're contributing to the economy. Considering my limited income, I'm basically a patron saint at this point." Coco Adel quipped back, dropping her bags gently at her feet as she scooted out some random chair from an abandoned furniture store down by the pretzel place. Her voice all but boomed, considering the mall had about three customers including the duo, maybe a dozen or so people actually brave or desperate enough to come man their shops. Maybe they just trusted the Huntsmen's word when they insisted the city was secure.

"I mean… I did my best." Yang said with a shrug, deciding maybe she wasn't in the best place to judge as Coco sent her a judgemental look over the rim of her designer shades, finishing off the last of her greasy pizza slice as she broke eye contact.

"That's what I thought. I'm all but done for now. Lazy good for nothing teammates of mine refused to come along so we wouldn't be able to carry anything else anyways. What's the point of being the size of a mountain if you aren't going to use all that muscle mass, right?" Coco asked in a faux bitchy valley girl accent, knowing Yatsuhashi and Fox didn't so much dread the physical work as much as how long it takes for her to shop more than anything.

"Absolutely girl." Yang agreed with a shake of her head, sitting up and looking around for a trashcan to throw away her trash when she realized there wasn't one. Looks like the mall wouldn't bother fixing the place up until the city went through with the repairs to the foundation, mostly aesthetic. Leaving it on the table, she grabbed as many bags as she reasonably could, managing three in each hand and taking half of the load.

"Do you have anything you want to get done in Vale before we head back?" Coco asked as she followed after Yang who already started making her way out of the mall. She had been the one to invite the blonde out, needing someone to help her take advantage of the sales but mostly for the company the first year provided. Oddly enough, the fashionista couldn't remember exactly how they first met, some team related reason probably, but the pretty blonde had a hell of a wit that resonated with her own type of humour really well, giving the two a nice back and forth she rarely established with folks. Not to mention she was easy on the eyes, something Coco hadn't hesitated to let Yang know, though when she coyly laughed it off and didn't return the sentiment, the third-year knew better than to push the issue. She was more than content just having a friend, though that made it sound like she was looking for anything else in the first place.

"No, not really. Just wanted to hang out, my Dad is doing well and there's no need to doubt him. Rest of the team is back at Beacon and I don't need anything. I'm fine with heading back if that's all you had planned." Yang said easily, smiling at Coco before it warped into a cocky smirk. "Why, so reluctant to see me go?"

"Oh please," Coco said back just as haughtily, smirking right back as she continued, "you know how much I love watching you walk away."

"Everyone does." Yang admitted with a sigh, playing the part of the beauty burdened by her outstanding looks in such a vain world. The two Huntresses couldn't stop themselves from laughing out loud at the ridiculousness of it all, sporting giant grins on their faces as they walked through the heart of Vale, making their way around the various streets closed for repairs and construction workers already making progress on fixing the city to its former glory. It was just what Yang needed to remind herself that people were what mattered at the end of the day, and she had succeeded at saving as many of them as she could during the Breach.


End file.
